Premier Sang
by The-Ripper-Victim
Summary: Suite aux événements de Haunted (2x11), John retourne sur les lieux de ses premiers meurtres, pour revivre ses premiers moments en tant que serial-killer. Rated M pour la violence


**Premier Sang**

_2010._

Le temps était pluvieux sur la capitale anglaise. Dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, un flash lumineux éclaira la nuit pendant une fraction de secondes.

John venait de rejoindre Londres. Rejoindre ses origines. Ses origines, mais également celles de Jack. Principalement celles de Jack.

Il venait tout juste d'accueillir à nouveau en son être, l'entité qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il avait été pendant plus d'un siècle: Un serial-killer.

Il avait menti durant les dernières secondes qu'il avait passé au Sanctuaire. Et après tout, ça n'était pas étonnant, l'honnêteté n'étant pas une des vertus de Jack l'Éventreur. Ainsi, il savait parfaitement quelle était sa destination, au moment où il se téléporta en toute hâte du Sanctuaire de Old City: Les lieux de ses premiers meurtres.

L'eau ruisselait sur son crane et son visage, à présent, et sa chemise était maintenant gorgée de la pluie qui n'en finissait pas de tomber.

Attendre sous la pluie n'était pas une chose inconnue pour John. Cela lui rappelait avec délice les longues heures de traque qu'il avait effectué pour certaines de ses victimes.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas là pour traquer, juste pour se remémorer.

Lorsqu'il aperçut le groupe de touriste s'approcher, il fît de même, pour pouvoir écouter et se mêler à la visite qu'ils appelaient « Ripper Tour ». Quel meilleur moyen de revivre ces instants qu'en retournant aux endroits précis où les faits avaient eu lieu.

John ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les explications du guide et par la pluie. Au fond de lui, l'entité se tortillait comme elle l'avait fait pour la première fois, plus d'un siècle auparavant.

_Aout 1888_.

Avec l'aide de sa tendre fiancée, Helen, John se remettait doucement de la maladie qui aurait du lui couter la vie.

La jeune scientifique, qui avait obtenu le don de longévité, avait découvert que son sang avait également des propriétés curatives, voir même miraculeuses. Ce sang était ce qui avait permis de sauver, soigner et rallonger la jeunesse de John.

Mais durant sa convalescence, après avoir usé de son don, malgré les contre-indications de sa bien-aimée, John commença à se sentir bizarre.

Allongé dans son lit, il observait le plafond, sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines, ne pouvant pas dormir, comme ça lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps.

Mais cette nuit était différente. Parce que cette nuit, John décida de céder à la voix qui chantonnait dans sa tête.

Quittant son appartement dans les beaux quartiers, il décida de rejoindre les quartiers mal-famés. Il y avait du monde dans les rues en cette soirée du 30 Aout et un vent de fête flottait, mais John n'était pas du genre à s'encanailler. Pourquoi le ferait-il? Il avait une magnifique et brillante fiancée après tout. Non ce n'était pas ce genre de besoin qu'il était venu assouvir, et à vrai dire, à ce moment précis, John n'était pas sure de la nature du désir qui le tenaillait depuis plusieurs jours.

Après avoir attendu des heures, à flâner dans les ruelles puantes du quartier de Whitechapel, une illumination se fit dans son âme, lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur cette femme misérable. Il savait désormais ce dont il avait besoin. Il la suivit de loin pendant encore une heure ou deux. A l'intérieur de lui, il sentait quelque chose se mouvoir, de ses tripes jusque dans son cerveau, il sentait cette présence étrangère dans son corps, mais n'y prêta pas attention alors que celle-ci prenait possession de tout son être, pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui une bonne fois pour toute, et ça pour toujours.

Il finit par accoster la femme. Elle lui sourit, ses dents révélant sa mauvaise hygiène de vie, son haleine empestant l'alcool, ses vêtements troués, rappés par le temps. John eu une expression de dégout en la regardant. Il se demanda même comment un homme pouvait payer pour être avec une femme comme celle-ci.

Mais là n'était pas la question. La femme lui prit la main et l'entraina dans la pénombre et s'adossa à une porte, prête à faire son travail.

Alors qu'elle commençait à glisser ses mains vers le pantalon de John, celui-ci lui empoigna les mains, la stoppant dans son action. Et avec violence, il la plaqua contre la porte, mettant tout son poids contre elle, pour l'empêcher de bouger. Plein de rage, il enserra le cou de la prostituée. Elle ne broncha même pas, peut-être était-elle habitué à être malmenée ainsi par des clients, peut-être était-elle trop ivre pour réagir vraiment.

John serrait ses mains de plus en plus fort, regardant les yeux de sa victime s'embrumer, alors qu'elle perdait petit à petit conscience. A ce moment précis, John sentit un nouveau changement en lui, ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait. Il voulait du sang, il voulait voir ses vêtements et ses mains se maculer de ce liquide rouge et chaud.

Maintenant toujours d'une main la gorge la femme, qui reprenait un peu d'air, revenant un peu à elle, John fouilla dans ses poches avec son autre main pour trouver son couteau.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, alors il fit sortir la lame, et l'expression de terreur sur le visage de sa victime, qui avait repris totale conscience, le ravit. D'un geste il lui trancha la gorge, le sang s'écoulant dans la carotide lui giclant au visage, maculant ses doigts.

Il la lacha et regarda son corps tomber mollement au sol. L'espace d'une seconde, il pensait que sa rage s'était calmé, mais lorsqu'il regarda ses mains et le corps de la femme, il sentit cette fureur toujours en lui. Ne lâchant pas son couteau, il s'agenouilla près du corps, releva les vêtements de la femme et entailla sa chair, de la poitrine jusqu'au pubis, laissant échapper encore plus de sang. Les tissus s'écartèrent sous la lame pour laisser entrevoir les entrailles de la malheureuse.

John se releva, enfin apaisé, et observa son œuvre d'art. Il sourit légèrement, sentant que le sang sur son visage était presque totalement sec. Quel délicieux sentiment de plénitude, il ressentait en cet instant. Il referma son couteau et le glissa dans sa poche. Il jeta un dernier regard, une expression de dégout se dessinant sur son visage et finalement, laissant la malheureuse avec les vêtements relevés au dessus de la taille, son corps profané, John disparut dans un éclair d'énergie rouge, caractéristique de son don de téléportation...

_2010._

John rouvrit les yeux et déposa son regard sur les pavés de la petite ruelle où il se tenait en compagnie des autres touristes. Il pouvait revoir le cadavre de Mary Ann Nicholls sur le sol, ses traits déformé par la terreur et la douleur.

John avait envie de rire en se souvenant de cette première nuit, de ce premier corps qui était tombé sans vie sur le sol par sa faute.

Il avait été lucide pendant quelques heures, mais à présent, l'entité avait repris total possession de lui, et dans le sang, une fois encore, ils communieraient bientôt...


End file.
